


starring role

by seakicker



Series: sylvain office au [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Reader is Not My Unit | Byleth, Secret Crush, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, maybe! its up to your interpretation, no degradation this time sorry seakicker fans... that is my trademark after all, not like the tv show the office lmfao like you and sylvain work at the same office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seakicker/pseuds/seakicker
Summary: when you need someone to pretend to be your boyfriend for an evening dinner party with your family, your philandering coworker and best friend is the first person to come to mind.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Reader
Series: sylvain office au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895575
Comments: 10
Kudos: 121





	starring role

**Author's Note:**

> IM ALIVE................. HI!!!
> 
> i've had this fic on the back burner for about a month or so but i was inspired to finish it today after reading a very lovely sylvain smut here on ao3 the other day <3 (check out "your kisses are a philtre, your mouth an amphora" by agent_cupcake as well as the prequel, which is linked in the aforementioned fic, they indirectly inspired me to finish this! the two fics arent much alike but sylvain porn is sylvain porn! they're also lowkey inspiring me to write a yandere sylvain fic of my own bc sylvain as a yan is just so...................... GOOD)
> 
> my goal was to keep this fic as open ended as possible and you could decide whether you and sylvain are truly just FWB or if you both have some secret crushes going on... it should be obvious which option im more biased towards after reading the fic bc i am a hopeless romantic but, nonetheless, i hope you enjoy this absolute behemoth of a fic that was nearly 18 pages long in google docs at size 11 font!
> 
> as always, enjoy! feel free to talk to me via discord at "forsake not thy faith#9182" (without quotes) any time ^_^

“Sure, why not?”

“I know it’s a stupid request and you have every right to ask me what the fuck is wrong with me but- wait, ‘yes’? Just like that?”

Sylvain shrugs and his lips trace a lopsided grin. “You spent all that time buttering me up about how I’m “above average” in the looks department so I’d hate to see your efforts go to waste. And besides,” he pauses to lean down so his lips are just barely brushing against your ear. “How could I turn down an advance from my dear (Y/N)?” 

* * *

You had asked Sylvain, your coworker and best friend of nearly five years, to pretend to be your boyfriend at a dinner one of your relatives was holding in the next month. After all, it would seem like an awful waste to show up to a fancy dinner party, the exact kind of fancy dinner parties you see in movies, at your family member’s summer mansion _without_ a devastatingly attractive partner in tow. What use would it be to show up at a _mansion_ wearing a dress more expensive than every other dress you’ve ever bought put together and sipping from champagne flutes all evening if you don’t have a casanova to flirt with the whole evening? 

You wish things were that easy and romantic. Although the scenario of being at an extravagant party while having a cute boyfriend in tow was definitely a nice fantasy, this event was a little different and a little more complicated than that. You literally wouldn’t be able to show up _without_ one -- champagne flutes and flirting under the dinner table aside. While on the phone with your sister a few days ago, you had accidentally answered yes when she asked if you had “finally gotten a boyfriend”. By the time you noticed your fatal error and went to correct yourself, your sister was already raving and pelting you with questions about him -- how you met, what he looks like, what is name is, _what he’s like in bed…_ before finally imploring you to bring him to the soiree next month. You had hoped that your sister would keep it to herself and forget about it by the time the party came around, as air headed as she was, but once other members of your family, especially your parents, texted you about it, you knew it was too late. 

You had to find someone to play the part of your boyfriend, and fast. “We broke up” would be far too convenient of an excuse, and your family wouldn’t buy it. “He’s sick” would be even worse. Whether it be a blessing or a curse, the first, and only, person to come to your mind was Sylvain. Your heart was racing as you asked him, fully prepared for him to laugh and think you were kidding, be slightly offended by you asking him to _pretend to love you as a girlfriend,_ or both. Cue your surprise when he agreed without a second thought or so much as a question. Even if you had someone else to ask other than Sylvain, you would have probably still asked him anyways -- what better opportunity to act on your potential crush than to test the waters of being his girlfriend for a night?

To avoid making your muddy and jumbled feelings public, you had insisted it was because he was attractive (“above average” attractiveness, as you had said) and that would be enough to satiate your family’s curiosity, as shallow as many of them are -- the event is being held at some aunt or uncle’s _mansion,_ for Christ’s sake. Of course, you see him as far more than just a hot piece of eye candy, but if you had listed off all the qualities you loved about him, it would start to sound a lot less like a simple but strange request and a whole lot more like a love confession. 

You weren’t totally sure if you viewed Sylvain as any more than a best friend of several years, but it’s easy to get confused amongst all the romantic and sexual tension. Sure, most of that _could_ just be chalked up to Sylvain’s naturally flirty personality, but you and your other friends have noticed that his compliments are especially sweet and personal when you’re the subject. He goes out of his way to comment on the smallest things you do to change up your appearance, like a new lip gloss or a new hairstyle. 

You’ve had to stop and pause to wonder if he’s just flirting with you because it’s fun and he thinks flirting around is fun or if his actions are perhaps reflective of deeper, more personal feelings for you. Either way, it’s hard to not let your head spin when your exceptionally handsome best friend presses himself up against your back and places his hands on your shoulders while you’re working the copy machine. Or when he leans in close to whisper nonsense in your ears. Or when he sends you winks from across the office. Or when he calls you “babe” nonchalantly. It’s hard to not let his advances get a rise out of you. 

He’s still ever the philanderer around the office, but Sylvain was far more flirty in his younger days. Some days you wonder if he reverts back to his old habits on purpose when he’s around you. Whether it’s because he thinks it’s fun to tease you and watch your cheeks go red or because he actually wants to make a move on you you’ll never know, but it has you thinking about him at night either way. He keeps you up at night thinking about how genuinely caring he is, flirting aside, and how he never fails to listen to your problems no matter how trivial they may seem in your mind, how smart he is, how attentive he is to you and all of his other friends, and-

Similarly, Sylvain wonders if his flirty behavior towards you is simply a product of old habits or because you’re genuinely such an important person to him and he’s wondering if he views you as more than a best friend. He wonders if his flirty behavior is simply because you’re a beautiful lady or because you’re smart, hardworking, kind, upbeat, and, maybe most importantly of all, you view him as an actual human being with thoughts, feelings, and struggles rather than some of the women in his past who only viewed him as a handsome potential husband. 

He wouldn’t ever admit it, but he wondered if you viewed him as anything more than just attractive. If only you could tell him that _of course you do,_ why else would you stick by his side for all these years?

Nor would he admit that his feelings towards you were just as complicated and muddy, and that he’s excited to be able to love on you and hold you close, if only for one evening and if only to play pretend.

But, you know, neither of you feel anything slightly more than platonic for one another whatsoever.

“I’m flattered to be considered for the role of Miss (Y/N)’s loving boyfriend,” he laughs, and you slap his arm playfully. “I knew you’d come around and open your eyes to my charms, babe.

“You know,” Sylvain starts, resting a hand on your knee. You really should be used to how touchy-feely he is by now, seeing as he’s always pressing himself against you and wrapping his arms around you, but it still never fails to make you shiver. “I’ll have to _act_ like your boyfriend. Gotta be convincing. They won’t believe you for a second if I’m not touching you and kissing you all evening.”

He’s right. Better get used to the feeling of his hand on your leg and his lips on yours now. Not that you mind, of course. 

* * *

The nerves begin to kick in as you’re getting ready for the party, and the thought of Sylvain having his hands on you and his lips on yours is making your head spin. _He’s_ a natural at affection and romance, but you’re a little lacking in that department — you’ve probably only had 5% of the number of significant others Sylvain has had in your life. You wonder if you’ll stutter and reply to his advances far too stiffly at the party to be convincing. 

As you’re styling your hair, your phone lights up with a new text notification. 

_“How’s my beautiful girlfriend doing? Can’t wait to see what you have on ;)”_ Reads the text from Sylvain. You roll your eyes and smile, setting down your brush to reply. 

_“You know you don’t have to start acting yet, right? Nobody’s watching us”_

His reply is nearly instant. “ _Doesn’t mean I can’t compliment my gorgeous girlfriend”_ He adds a kissing emoji for good measure. _“Better get used to it now, baby. Just wait until I see you in your dress”_

You wonder if he’s having too much fun with his role already. You wonder if he’s fantasized about kissing you and being your lover as you’ve fantasized about him. 

Sylvain arrives a little while later to pick you up. You had offered to just drive separately and meet him there, as your apartment is in the opposite direction of the event’s location, but he vehemently rejected that plan and insisted on coming to pick you up himself. “It’s the _gentleman_ thing to do,” he teases. “Besides, I want to. I want to see you.”

You open the door and he can’t stop his eyes from glancing all over your body. Your dress is just sexy enough to indulge the fantasy of “fancy elegant dinner party” but appropriate enough to be in the company of family in. Sylvain appreciates how it conforms just right to your body to show off all the curves and edges he loves. The neckline drops just low enough to tease at a hint of your cleavage, and there’s a slit running up the side of your left thigh that shows off the skin underneath. What he wouldn’t give to just pull that dress to the side and-

“ _Focus, Sylvain,_ ” His mind says. 

“You look great, baby,” he says, taking your hand in his and bringing it to his lips. 

“I’ve always wanted to do that,” Sylvain smiles. “Ready to go, my love?”

He lays it on thick with the pet names. You’re sure he’ll do the same once you’re actually at the event. 

You loop your arm around his and make your way to his car, where he opens the passenger door for you and shuts it once you’re in. He settles into the driver’s seat and rests a hand on your thigh -- _over_ the fabric, though his wrist rests against the skin left bare by where the slit fails to cover. “I can’t wait to kiss you, beautiful.” 

You scowl at him and he simply laughs and shrugs his shoulders -- the trademark Sylvain reaction. “What? I’m just playing my part. I’m doing pretty well, wouldn’t you say?”

He’s a natural flirt, so it comes as no surprise that he’s able to lay these words on you without a second thought -- but you wonder if he’s simply playing the part or if he’s dreamed of saying these things to you seriously. 

“You nervous?” He asks, giving your thigh a light squeeze. You’re not sure if the gesture is meant to be a reassuring “I’m here” or a flirtatious one. 

“A little,” You admit, glancing over at him. 

He smiles a little and leans close before pressing a kiss to your cheek. “Don’t worry, baby. You’ll do great as long as you let me love on you without shying away.”

He pauses. “You chose a good actor for tonight, you know. I’m a _natural_ at loving on cute girls. And with how you look tonight? I’m not sure I’ll be able to hold myself back from loving on you too much.” You know that his relationship history is a little more troubled than most, full of girls using him for his last name — his father owns the company you both work at, and a couple of girls have tried to get close to Sylvain in an attempt to climb the corporate ladder. The two of you have talked about this before; Sylvain expressing his distaste and disgust for such girls and his deep insecurities that maybe all he’s meant for is casual flings and that he’s not suited for a real, meaningful relationship. 

_“But you, baby? I’d have a real relationship with you if you’d let me,” h_ e had said then. You weren’t sure if his words were reflective of a deeper desire or a simple casual pass at you; you can only imagine how many times he’s faked getting serious with girls to swoon them. 

Maybe tonight will give you your answer. 

It isn’t a long drive, and you make it there while talking about work and food and yourselves. Once he parks Sylvain looks over at you and moves the hand that was on your thigh (he kept it there the whole drive) to hold one of your hands. 

“My beloved girlfriend,” Sylvain starts. You laugh. “Ready to go?”

You’re about to voice your reply when he leans in close and presses his lips to yours tenderly, and you let out a slight surprised sound. You slide your hand out from his and move to wrap your arms loosely around his shoulders as he continues to kiss you, light enough to keep your head from spinning but deep enough to make you want more. 

He pulls away first. “Sorry, baby. Just wanted you to get used to it now,” Sylvain says. “Now that you’re my girlfriend, I’m gonna be kissing you all night.”

* * *

He’s having way too much fun with his role. 

When you introduce your family to him, he doesn’t hesitate to snake an arm around your hips and pull you close to his side. He has his hands on you the entire night whether he’s simply holding your hands or wrapping his arm around your waist — you should be used to Sylvain’s affection by now, given how much he’s touching you when you hang out and even while you’re at work, but it feels different when you’re in the presence of family. It’s embarrassing being watched like this, but it also makes you feel like you and Sylvain are an actual couple when he’s flirting with you in front of your family. At work and at home it just feels like he’s playing around, but it feels far more serious now. 

He’s upping the ante on his usual antics he saves for the office, despite the fact that your _family_ is present. He doesn’t seem to care, and some sinful part of you is hoping he does more. The party is dreadfully boring — as most family events tend to be — so you’re thankful that Sylvain is providing you with some kind of excitement.

The two of you are in the living room and he’s droning on about how the two of you met through work to your inquisitive sister with an arm around your shoulders and he’s pressed up against your side so snugly you can practically feel his skin and his body heat through the two layers of clothes separating you. Sylvain answers every question with ease and an almost practiced calculation -- he never stutters or pauses before giving an answer and it nearly makes you wonder if he had practiced in advance. He laughs with her and speaks so naturally you have to remind yourself that, no, you’re not really dating, despite how well Sylvain is convincing the entire house.

“Having fun, babe?” Sylvain asks once you’re out of earshot of anyone else. 

“Of course not,” You laugh, and he chuckles as well. “I don’t think you can use fun to ever describe a family function.”  
  
“You’re telling me,” he replies, alluding to his own family struggles with his father and his older brother, Miklan. You’d imagine that his family situation is a whole lot worse than yours -- as shallow and distant as yours is, the pressure in the Gautier family is a whole different beast. 

Sylvain takes your chin in his hand so you’re looking up at him and leans in close. “You look lovely tonight, have I told you that yet?” 

“Several times, yes,” You smile and roll your eyes. 

“Yeah? Then once more won’t hurt. You look beautiful,” he says, and there’s a certain tenderness and softness to it that makes you blush a little. Sylvain notices this. 

“God, you’re cute,” he notes. “Blushing from one little compliment? Why can’t you be my girl for real?” He says it with a certain casual tone that, as always, has you wondering if he’s being serious or if he’s feigning seriousness to make you swoon. “Can I kiss you?”

You smile and say yes, and he leans in close so your lips are just barely brushing against his. Your eyes flutter closed and he presses his lips tenderly to yours, his fingertips resting against your cheeks. Sylvain’s lips move against yours perfectly, trained from kissing countless girls over the years. Of all the girls Sylvain’s ever kissed, you’re by _far_ the best -- because he knows that you genuinely care about him and aren’t just kissing him in hopes you’ll become the CEO’s wife someday once he inherits the company. 

Sylvain pulls away first. “Love that lipstick you have on,” he compliments. “It’s new, isn’t it? I’ve never seen it before. Looks good on you, baby.” 

He’s right -- it’s a new shade of red you just picked up yesterday. He always notices when you try out new makeup. How could he not when he’s always looking at you?

He’s about to pull away to go introduce himself to your grandmother when he leans down until you feel his breath against your ear. “Would love to see you kiss all over my neck with that lipstick on.” 

He then walks away with a certain smugness about him as you’re left to compose yourself -- try as you may, you’re not immune to Sylvain’s incessant teasing. 

Eventually, after repeating the same “how we met” story to every family member (and there’s a lot of them) that asks, your mother calls that dinner is ready and you go to sit down. Sylvain takes a seat next to you and rests a hand on your thigh as dinner is served. It’s the most extravagant meal you’ve ever seen — the kinds of dinners served in five-star restaurants.

You nearly choke on your bite as Sylvain runs his hand further up your thigh ever so slowly until it’s resting just inches from the hem of your panties. His hand is still over the fabric of your dress, of course, but that does little to calm your nerves. You turn and give him a harsh glare and he merely shrugs his shoulders as if to say _“what’s the matter, (Y/N)?”_

His hand squeezes your thigh and massages it slowly as you continue to eat, taking each bite with careful deliberation to try and take focus away from your best friend’s hand on your nearly-exposed skin. You don’t even have to look over at Sylvain to know that he’s taking great pleasure out of teasing you -- he’s having a lot of fun watch you try to keep your composure. 

When Sylvain dips his fingertips under your dress so they rest against your bare leg, you decide that enough is enough -- you reach your right hand over to his thigh and rest it there lightly. He still has the upper hand (pun not intended), as he’s able to tease your bare skin and you’re limited to feeling him over his slacks, so you decide to up the ante a little -- it’s only fair to pay him back, right?

Scooting your chair closer to him as discreetly as possible, you slide your hand up to loosely cup the front of his slacks. You smirk pridefully when you feel his fingernails dig into your thigh, a clear sign that you’ve thrown him off a little. You throw him an innocent inquisitive glance as if to say _“what’s the matter, Sylvain?”_

Sylvain pushes his hand over to rest on top of your panties, and he swallows hard when he feels flimsy, coarse lace. The thought of you in a tiny, lacy little thong is nearly too much to bear -- he’s seen plenty of girls in cute little thongs, but you’re a special case -- one can only guess as to why. 

He leans over to kiss your cheek before whispering darkly in your ear. “ _Keep this up and who knows what I’ll do to you next, baby.”_

You’re thankful that the room is busy and noisy with the chatter of only-God-knows-how-many family members and that nobody is focused on the two of you except for each other. You’re practically alone with how little attention anyone is paying to you two, which leaves you with plenty of freedom to practically handfuck each other under the table. 

This is, without a doubt, the furthest his teasing has gone with you, but it’s anything but foreign and unwelcome. It’s exciting, it’s dirty, and it’s addictive -- you want more of him. You want his hands actually in your panties, rubbing you and fucking you and making your hips roll for him as you cum all over his fingers. 

Sylvain is more than happy to deliver, if the fingers that are dipping down into your panties are any indication of that. You lift yourself off of your seat a little so you can pull your panties down to your knees to provide him more access. Because the two of you are seated a fair distance away from everyone else at your own small, round table, you don’t have to worry about getting caught -- though, you must admit, the thought of getting caught with Sylvain’s fingers inside of you and yours wrapped around his cock _is_ a little exciting. 

“You’re so hot, babe,” he breathes quietly as you slowly but firmly rub your hand over the front of his pants -- he’s starting to get hard. “You want this?” 

You bite your bottom lip as he slides his hand up from your panties, which have been left to lay bunched up around your knees, until it’s resting on the inside of your thigh, just inches away from your exposed pussy. 

You’re about to voice your consent when you notice some family member walking over to sit with you, and you quickly push Sylvain’s hand away and pull your panties back up. Sylvain lets out a small sigh that you take as disappointment and defeat that he was so rudely interrupted. 

You politely, and quickly, excuse yourself and grab Sylvain’s hand, a sign he takes as a wordless “follow me”. He offers a quick apology to whoever it is that came to talk to you (probably some extended family member you haven’t seen since you were six) before following you to wherever it is you’re taking him. 

“Where to now, baby?” he asks. 

“Somewhere we won’t be interrupted,” You reply, pulling him up the stairs in the foyer. 

“Aw, I kinda liked the idea of fucking you in front of everyone and accidentally getting caught. Would have been hot, you know?” 

Once you get upstairs and away from any prying eyes, Sylvain wastes no time in pressing you to the wall. “No matter,” he says. “At least I have you all to myself tonight.” 

After fumbling around through different rooms upstairs between heated kisses and gropes, you finally make your way to the guest bedroom. He shuts the door behind the two of you as quietly as possible as to not rouse suspicion from your family on the level below before pressing your body against the closed door. Sylvain’s lips are hot and harsh against yours, kissing you with so much force you’re sure you’d melt to the ground if it weren’t for his grip on you. It feels downright sinful, downright hedonistic, downright _immoral_ to be making out with your best friend with your family just downstairs, but you’re far too wound up to care. All that tension that’s been building up over the last few hours on top of the tension that’s been bubbling just under the surface of your friendship the past few months had to be released sooner or later. 

“You’re so bad, baby,” Sylvain groans against your mouth. “Wearing a dress like this? Looking at me like that all night? Touching me under the table? Such a bad girl.” He rocks his hips against yours, rough polyester against smooth velvet. You think about how he’d feel inside of you, nice and big and deep and thrusting hard enough to make you squeal his name-

You giggle and mumble out an “oh yeah?” as his lips continue to devour yours, pressing yourself as close to him as you can. Your arms wrap around his broad shoulders to keep him close to you, your hips pressed up against his. He’s already hardening in his pants — you can feel a slight bulge against your leg. 

“Yeah,” he responds. “If I had to put up with another second of your teasing at the table I would have shoved my fingers in you right then and there. You’re lucky that someone interrupted us before I had the chance because I fully intended on making you cum right there in that seat.” 

You gasp at that and he laughs a little against your lips. “What? Thinking about me fucking you with my fingers in front of everyone? All you have to do is ask next time. I wouldn’t stop even if there was a goddamn fire.”

The thought of Sylvain fingerfucking you under the table where nobody knows what you’re doing except for the two of you has you getting impossibly wet in your panties, and you swallow hard. “Then I guess I’d have to pay you right back and jerk you off under the table.” You don’t say it nearly as confidently and smugly as he does, but it still has him groaning and licking his lips at the thought. 

“Wouldn’t that be something? You jerking me off nice and slow under the table. Couldn’t go too fast unless you’d want someone to notice your arm moving,” Sylvain replies. “I’m down if you’re down. Who cares if we get caught? They want to see how in love we are, right? Shame we got interrupted. I’ll fuck you for real next time we get invited to one of these things.”

You pull away from his lips to attach yours to his neck, leaving sloppy red kisses all up and down the column of his neck. You can feel his Adam’s apple bob in his throat as you kiss him desperately, leaving pretty little red marks all over his skin. You haven’t forgotten about his sly little remark about your lipstick earlier.

“God, babe,” Sylvain groans out, hands sliding behind you to cup your ass. He gives it a firm squeeze as you continue to kiss him, massaging and kneading your ass in his hands.

“You’re so sexy,” he murmurs, sliding his right hand to your thigh.“I thought we were only _pretending_ to be all over each other.” He teases.

“You’re the one who’s been touching me and calling me those names all night,” You retort, breathless. “Calling me baby and babe and darling all night.” You kiss back up his neck and over his chin until your lips are hovering over his.

Sylvain laughs, breath hot and heavy. “Yeah? Says the girl who was trying to palm my cock at dinner. Never would have expected such a bold move from my sweet little (Y/N).” 

His mouth is _filthy_. You move one of your hands to tangle your fingers in his hair, tugging faintly as he leans back in to kiss you hard enough to make you dizzy. 

“C’mon baby, you know there’s no going back,” Sylvain remarks darkly. “Let’s stop pretending to be just friends and just be honest with ourselves, yeah?” He pushes his tongue into your mouth, smirking when you let out a little moan.

He’s right. You take a moment to worry that this will forever make your friendship awkward, but you don’t have much time to dwell on the thought before Sylvain continues to kiss you deep, deeper than you’ve ever been kissed before. His tongue is rubbing slowly against yours as you tug weakly on his hair, his hips slowly grinding against yours. He’s all over you and you’re all over him and the both of you _love it._

The hand that’s not massaging your inner thigh presses itself against your chest, groping lazily at you over your dress. He’s greedy, absolutely insatiable, trying to feel you everywhere all at once; hand on your breasts, hand on your thigh, lips on your neck. 

“Did you dress like this to tempt me on purpose?” Sylvain asks, though you feel he already knows the answer. “You’re so bold, showing off this sexy little body. Hoping that your best friend would take you like this. In your family’s house, no less. Couldn’t wait until you had me to yourself in your apartment?”

You whine, embarrassed, and squirm in his grip. His thumb is resting lightly against your panties and the feeling of your best friend’s hand just inches from your pussy is electrifying. You spread your legs a little wider and he smirks against your neck; you can feel his teeth, cold and blunt, against your skin.

“That’s right, baby. Show me how bad you want me,” Sylvain praises.

The room feels oppressively hot as Sylvain kisses up the side of your neck to your jawline then up your cheek before stopping at your ear. “Let’s get you out of that dress, alright?”

You nod, still trying to catch your breath from his kisses. Sylvain snakes his hands to your back to pull on the zipper of your dress, sliding it down and exposing your back to the air. Once the zipper reaches the end, you push your dress down your hips and your legs and step out of it, leaving it to lay in a heap on the carpet. 

Sylvain swallows hard as he drinks in the sight of your near-bare form, body decorated only in an impossibly sexy matching pair of black panties and a black bra. The sight of his best friend maybe-crush so exposed for his gaze has him blushing deeply as his hands itch to grab at every part of you and make you cry out in pleasure. 

“You wear this just for me? Look at all this lace,” His tongue darts out of his mouth to wet his lips, hands sliding up from your hips to cup your breasts. “God, babe. If I knew you were so perfect for me, I would have tried harder to seduce you ages ago and taken you right over your desk at work.” 

You can’t stop yourself from entertaining the thought of Sylvain bending you over your desk at work, ass up in the air, ripping a hole in your tights, and fucking into you while you stifle your moans in your hands, and wonder if he truly would take you at _work._ It’s hard to believe that a man so accustomed to flowery and romantic language, always showering you in compliments and praise, has such a filthy vocabulary behind closed doors. Not that you mind it, of course. You could listen to him talk to you like this all night long. 

“You’d look so good like that, baby. Always so cute in those little skirts. Would _love_ to tear one off of you and watch you bounce your hips on my dick,” Sylvain says, voice low and eyes narrowed. “Keep this up and I’ll fuck you in front of the entire office on Monday. You’d look _perfect_.” 

“ _Sylvain_ ,” You stutter. It’s all you can manage. You’d love to be able to retort with something witty, but his words have you shying up. His words are such a stark contrast from his usual appraisals of how cute you are and how much he loves talking to you and being around you -- and you _love_ it. 

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? If you’re trying to fuck me in the same house as all your family, I bet you’d take my cock at work too. Such a bad girl. Never knew you were so horny for me.”

You gasp against his mouth as his hands move to grip your hips before he hoists you up into his grasp, your back against the wall. He claims your lips again, chuckling breathlessly when you let out a soft moan. Your arms wrap tightly around his broad shoulders, both to steady yourself between him and the wall, and to keep him as close to you as physically possible. You can feel his erection through his slacks prodding at your thigh and the thought of him inside you makes you shiver in his grip. 

As if he’s reading your mind, Sylvain speaks up. “I can’t _wait_ to be inside of you, baby. Bet you’re gonna take me so well.” You let out a pathetic little sound that’s half gasp, half moan, as he continues to tell you how good you’d feel and how well you’d take his cock down to the hilt. “You want me to fuck you just like this? Take you right against the wall like this? Bet you’d love that, yeah?”

You nod your head sheepishly, biting your lip at the thought of Sylvain fucking you against the wall and grabbing onto your hips so hard they bruise. Him pushing your face against the wall and pulling on your hair and-

Rather than ripping your panties off and fucking you right up against the wall, Sylvain sets you down and takes a step back to sit on the edge of the bed. 

“Come here, baby,” he says, voice dripping with hedonism. “Get on your knees for me?” The uptick in his tone at the end makes it sound like a question, but you know it’s more of a gentle command than anything. 

You’re more than happy to do as he asks, lowering yourself to your knees between his legs. Sylvain aids you in taking off his pants by undoing his belt and pushing his pants down to his knees, where you pull them off the rest of the way and toss them to the side. He busies himself with undoing his tie and the buttons on his dress shirt as you lift yourself up a little to press kisses all over his abs, leaving sloppy red lipstick marks everywhere you can reach. 

“You’re a tease, you know that?” He laughs breathlessly, threading a hand through your hair. You continue kissing across his abs before finally kissing down his happy trail to the waistband of his briefs, your red lipstick accenting the fiery orange hairs nicely. 

The realization that you’re about to see your best friend completely naked has you swallowing hard, and you _should_ be embarrassed by how much it’s turning you on, but you simply just aren’t. 

After pulling his underwear down and off his legs, you settle yourself into a comfortable position, your legs slightly spread to take some strain off your knees. You press a tentative kiss to the head of his cock, fully hard and standing up for you, and Sylvain sucks a breath in through his teeth. 

“Leave that lipstick all over my cock,” he breathes, pulling on your hair. Light enough as to not cause you any pain (he’ll save that for another time), but firm enough to give your scalp a little sting. 

You take the head into your mouth slowly, and Sylvain lets out a soft, low moan. You place your hands on his thighs to better steady yourself as you take him into your mouth, your eyes fluttering closed. 

Sylvain watches you intently, like he’s watching the greatest movie of his entire life, the hand that isn’t threaded through your hair gripping the sheets. He mumbles out a “fuck” under his breath as you take him deep - you can’t quite get all of him down your throat, but you move one of your hands to softly grab the rest you can’t quite take. 

“ _Jesus_ , baby,” he groans breathlessly, mouth open in a lazy grin as you start to bob your head and work your hand in tandem. Sylvain brushes some hairs that have fallen from his hand off your cheek. He watches as your lips leave faint marks over his cock, your saliva and his precum diluting the deep crimson color to a softer red. It’s insanely hot and he now understands why so many men seem to love red lipstick so much. 

Little moans fall from your lips as you continue to suck him off, Sylvain’s chest heaving slightly with pants and groans. 

“No more, baby,” Sylvain says. “Don’t wanna cum just yet.” As much as he’d love to finish in your mouth and watch it drip down your chin onto your breasts, he wants to save as much energy as possible to absolutely drill you into the wall.

You release his cock with a little ‘pop’, your lipstick a mess. Sylvain doesn’t mind, he thinks it’s hot watching you go from his sweet little pretend-girlfriend to a hot mess like that; your lipstick smeared a little and hair tousled from his hand. 

Sylvain stands up and you stand with him, and his hands trace from your ass up your back before resting at the clasp of your bra. He undoes it with practiced ease as you push the straps down your arms. 

“You’re so sexy,” he whispers, hands cupping your tits and giving them a firm squeeze. “These are amazing. God, imagine them bouncing while you ride my cock.”

He crouches a little so he’s eye level with your breasts, massaging them in his hands and watching the way his hands mold them like an artist with his clay. “So soft. They fit perfectly in my hands, babe. Your body was made for me, I’m sure of it.” 

Sylvain gives one of your nipples a teasing lick, smiling at the way it makes your back arch. You must be a little sensitive here. Your nipple’s already hardening nicely for him as he takes it into his mouth, giving it a playful suck. You moan his name as he sucks on one nipple and rolls the other between his fingers, enjoying the way you’re reacting for him. 

The soft sounds of his suckling are music to his ears, the feeling of your tits heaven to his hands. He switches, mouth on your other nipple, and you let out a little gasp as his fingers pinch on the other one, wet with his saliva. His free hand is pushing your panties off your thighs, and you help him. 

“Spread them,” Sylvain says against your breast, alluding to your legs now that you’re completely bare for him. You spread them just enough for him to fit a hand between them, not wanting to lose your footing. He slips the hand that isn’t toying with your nipple between your legs, smirking when he feels just how wet you are for him. 

Sylvain slides two fingers over your pussy slowly, and your knees nearly buckle when he presses them against your clit. Releasing your nipple from his mouth, he kisses back up your sternum before burying his mouth in the crook of your neck and biting softly. 

“Please,” You breathe out, not exactly sure what you’re requesting. 

“Please what, babe?” 

“Put your fingers in me, Sylvain,” You say, your tone almost making it sound more like a plea. You just want to feel something in you, something filling you and touching you in areas you can’t reach with your own fingers (Sylvain’s are longer and thicker than yours). 

He happily obliges, slipping his index and his middle finger inside of you with ease, given how wet you are after hours of teasing. 

“God, you’re so tight around my fingers, darling. So tight for me,” he notes with some sultry form of awe. “Can’t even imagine how good you’re going to feel around my dick. So tight and so wet, so good.”

He scissors his fingers inside of you to give you that little stretch that drives you mad, your hands flying to his shoulders to steady yourself so you don’t fall backwards. His thumb rubs firmly against your clit, making you cry out and shiver in his grip. 

“That’s it, baby,” Sylvain’s a big fan of pet names, you’ve come to realize. “Move your hips just like that. Make more of those sounds for me.” 

Your head falls against his shoulder as you continue to shake your hips on his fingers, your breath hot against his skin. 

He curls them inside of you at just the right angle to brush against that spot that has you whining, a sensitive spot that makes your hips stutter in their movements. He’s deliberate in his movements, sliding his fingertips against that spot and pulling beautiful little moans from your throat each time. 

Before you can cum, however, he pulls his fingers out of you and brings them up to his lips, licking them clean and winking at you. 

“Ready, baby? Hands against the wall, spread yourself nice and wide for me.” You take a moment to think about how good he’s going to feel inside of you -- he’s so _big_ and so _thick_ you couldn’t get it all into your throat without gagging and the thought of having all of him pressed deep inside of you is enough to bring you to orgasm. 

You do as he requests, facing the wall and pressing your hands against it. You arch your back in the most delicious of angles to emphasize your ass, and Sylvain drinks the pose in happily. You spread your legs, ass pushed out for him, and Sylvain swears he can see your wetness on the inside of your thighs -- you’re practically dripping for him and he _loves_ it. He’s imagined this scenario several times, but none of that even begins to compare to the real, living, breathing sight of you, turned on and begging for his cock inside of you. 

He’s behind you now, pressing as close to you as he can, defined pecs against your arched back. His cock, hard and wanting, rests against your ass as you wiggle your hips for him, trying to tempt him into fucking you until you can’t walk already. 

“Ready, baby?” He asks, one hand capturing both your wrists to keep them pinned to the wall above your head. 

“Fuck me already, Sylvain,” You reply, pushing your ass back against his cock. 

“Eager, are we?” He teases, his free hand grabbing his cock to line the head up with your pussy. He pushes in slowly in one fluid motion, his hand settling on your hip. He groans at how tight you are for him, taking him all the way in until he’s fully inside of you. 

“Oh, _yes,”_ You breathe out as he fills you, the mere feeling of him filling you making your head spin. He’s so big and so hard and he just feels so _good_ inside of you. 

He’s quick to start moving, setting a teasingly slow pace that has you moaning softly as your hips jerk to meet his movements halfway. The hand on your hip is gripping to you like Sylvain’s life depends on it, and you’re sure you’ll have little bruises shaped like his fingertips there tomorrow to remind you of this entire night.

“Faster?” He asks, groaning at how good you’re sucking him back in with each thrust. You nod your head frantically, shivering as Sylvain picks up the pace, thrusts becoming brutal and so, so good. 

You let out whines that sound pitiful to your own ears but downright erotic to Sylvain’s as he continues to fuck you, hips slapping against your ass. You can _hear_ how wet you are with each thrust inside of you and it has you blushing, the sound downright filthy. Sylvain’s groaning and panting against your neck, breath hot and wet against your skin. He frees your wrists from his hand so he can snake that hand around your front to grab at one of your tits, grip firm. One of your now-freed hands slips down your stomach to toy with your clit as he continues to slam into you from behind, your other hand still bracing yourself against the wall. 

“Tell me, baby,” Sylvain pants out, cock slamming into you as quickly as he can while standing up. “Who’s fucking you like this?”

You mumble something under your breath he doesn’t quite catch, and he moves a hand off your hip to playfully smack your ass in a mock-spank. 

“Gotta speak up, (Y/N). Can’t hear you over all the noise you’re making,” he teases. 

“You are, Sylvain,” You gasp, hand stilling on your clit when he thrusts into that spot you love. “Sylvain!” 

You should care more about trying to keep your voice down, but it’s hard to with how Sylvain is fucking you. Sylvain can’t get enough of it; he knows you should be quieter as well but he’s far too in love with your sounds to jam his fingers into your mouth to silence you. He gives your ass a firm squeeze as he pounds into you, head thrown back in pleasure.

“Feels so goddamn good,” he breathes out, the way you’re tightening up around him driving him damn near insane. “So tight for me. Feels _amazing_.” 

You moan his name again, your fingers playing with your clit and pushing you closer and closer to your orgasm. Sylvain takes over, moving his hand off your breast and down your stomach before pushing yours to the side so he can toy with you. You nearly fall against the wall when his fingers start circling your clit before he rubs his thumb hard against it. 

“I _love_ the way you’re reacting to me, angel,” he praises, fingers pinching your clit lightly. “I can’t get enough of it. Wish I could see the faces you’re making, too. That cute little blush on your cheeks is enough to kill me.” 

You feel your orgasm creeping up on you, your body completely at Sylvain’s mercy, with his cock slamming brutally fast into you and his fingers rubbing against your clit. He’s working you so, so very well and you’re so close to cumming your hips are shaking and your eyes squeeze themselves shut.

“I’m close,” You whine, and Sylvain moves his right hand off your ass to intertwine his fingers with yours, his other hand still massaging your clit. 

“Cum for me, baby,” he whispers low in your ear. “Cum all over my cock.” Sylvain gives you a few more rough and deep thrusts before you come undone, hips grinding back against him and his name leaving your lips in a frantic, breathless cry. It’s been a while since you’ve cum like that -- your vision blurry and entire body buzzing with that special post-orgasm warmth. Sylvain knows how to fuck you, you have to give him that. 

Your thighs are shaking against him as he continues to thrust into you, chasing his own orgasm. The hand that was toying with your clit has since retreated to grab your other hip, which you appreciate, given your post-orgasm sensitivity. 

Sylvain braces himself with both hands gripping your hips for dear life as he thrusts into you, groaning as he nears orgasm. He cums inside with a moan of your name, cum filling you and making you moan weakly at the feeling. 

The two of you sit there like that for a few moments, his cock still inside of you, as you work to catch your breath. Sylvain rests his head against your shoulder, hot pants fanning out over your skin. He pulls out slowly, and you blush at the feeling of his cum dripping out of you and down your legs. 

You turn to look over your shoulder at him and he gives you one more kiss, slow and deep against your lips. You moan contently against his mouth, straightening your back and moving yourself into a more comfortable stance.

He pulls away a moment later. “Well,” Sylvain starts, chest heaving with pants. “What say you and I get out of here and have round two at your place?” 

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to add a lot more sexual tension to the actual party but i wanted to keep it somewhat realistic bc let's be real, would you grind on your lover or make out with them in front of your family? probably not (at least i wouldnt lmao) but i plan on writing more sexual tension scenarios and fake dating scenarios for sylvain because he's just so good for them..... i blame flirty men! i want to do a lot with sylvain since he's stolen my heart and quickly became my 2nd fave character of all time. so, assuming im actually active here again, you should see a lot of him (and a lot of dimitri) 
> 
> ...and for those who are curious, i do have a sylvain office sex fic in the works inspired by the line about him taking u over ur desk at work <3 keep an eye out! and let me know what you thought, it's been a while since ive wrote but i hope to get back into it again!
> 
> and don’t forget to kudos/comment if u enjoyed <3 it means a lot to this humble porn author!
> 
> also, i am now on tumblr! hit me up anytime at seakicker.tumblr.com <3 askbox is always open!


End file.
